Something I've always planned to do
by Emi-Fire
Summary: Godchild story, and a sad one at that. What would you do if some who was suppose to be close to you hurt you? Betrayed you? Destroyed you? Took your innocence? That's what Cain has to find out. Warning! M for a reason, rape, incest, m/m, abuse need I go o


Hello everyone I'm back again and this time I have just finished reading Godchild volume four! So far I love the Earl Cain stuff. I've only read four volumes of the series so sorry for any inaccuracies. And this story has not been perfectly edited, so sorry for any grammer errors that the spell check didn't catch!

Disclaimer: I do not own, and I have to deal with it even though in my dreams Riff is my servant and Cain is my Master, I like those dreams. -

Warning: All right lets say this now and get it over with.

Rape, Abuse, incest ('- don't shoot me), yaoi (M/M), umm minor (well where I live 17 is still a minor) and much more shit like that… ok language too.

On to the show!

Cain lay in his bedroom, it was the end of a long day and he was glad to be in his bed slowly drifting off to sleep. Riff had left the house about ten minutes previous to the moment and that always put the young earl on guard. He even slept with a rifle under his pillow. It was comforting to know that Riff would be there when he woke in the morning but still there was an uneasy feeling that night, and he couldn't figure out why.

There was a scream from downstairs and Cain jolted out of bed. Happy that Riff had convinced him to start wearing boxes to bed, Cain quickly pulled on his robe grabbed his gun and was about to open the door when someone else did and whom ever it was stepped into the room quickly flashing the lights on then off effectively killing Cain's night vision. Cain groaned at the sting of the brightness coming and going so fast. After a few seconds he regained his composure still unable to see but at least he was able to focus on the shadow in front of him, "Who are you and what do you want?" He asked coldly to the shadow.

"You know who I am Cain." Replied the shadow. Cain heard a small click from behind the shadow. The door had been locked; he didn't know whether it was to keep others out or to keep him in. The shadow took a few steps towards Cain, who wished he could see who this shadow was at least then he could prepare himself a bit more.

"Say back!" Cain yelled pointing the gun at the shadow, "Don't come any closer or else I'll shoot!" He was afraid now, no one had ever broken into his room, sure there were the occasional break ins to the house but never his room.

"I'll do as I please in my old house Cain." The shadow took a few more steps towards the teen, who backed away from him.

His night vision has began to return and the shadow looked less like a shadow and more like… "Father?" he asked, dropping the weapon slightly in surprise at the identity of the intruder, "what are you doing?" Alexis stepped forward again easily disarming his son. "No… get back, stay away from me!" Alexis pushed Cain down onto the bed removing the robe as he pushed. "GET OFF ME!" Cain yelled.

Alexis didn't listen he grabbed the boys wrists and easily pulled them over his head, he was able to efficiently tie them together and then to the headboard. Cain didn't know what was happening, "NO! Alexis get off of me! FATHER STOP THIS!" He continued to yell, struggle and protest. The last words Cain was able to utter before a gag was shoved into his mouth were, "RIFF HELP ME!"

Alexis ignored the thrashing and in one swift movement removed Cain's boxers. "You know, when you were little this is something I had always planned to do. But you would never have been able to survive to live another day in your living hell if I had done it to you then. Tonight I will make up for lost time.

"Remember this?" He asked as a whip was removed from the bag that he had pulled the bindings out of. Cain remembered the whip; it was the same one he had used to make all of the scars on his back. "I only got to make a few marks so now it is time to add to your collection." Alexis brought the whip down hard across the teen's chest, once twice three times. Each time the whip connected with skin Cain groaned in pain.

Without warning the bindings from his wrists to the headboard were untied and Cain was flipped from his back to his stomach. His wrists were retied. The whip came down again and again, searing pain ripped through Cain. Everything that had once happened came back to flood his mind, everything his father had ever done to him… "It hurts doesn't it?" Cain kept silent, and blood dripped down his back and stained the sheets on his bed. Alexis grabbed Cain's hair and pulled on it wrenching his head to the right, he licked up the side of his son's exposed neck. Biting at the single stud on his ear. Cain whimpered into the gag. Alexis laughed.

Struggling was useless now all of Cain's energy was gone, now all that remained was pain. Alexis stroked up and down the bleeding back in front of him with the whip. Then stroked Cain's cheek with the bloody weapon leaving a trail. Slow tears slipped down his face. Alexis was far from done now that he had cause some physical pain and eventually some scarring, it was time for emotional scarring.

Alexis wet his fingers with blood and pressed one to Cain's sensitive hole. Aided by the blood lubrication the finger slid deeply into his anus. Beginning to stretch the youth. All he could do was groan and attempt to shy away from the intrusion. Of course moving away from the punishment was not an option and a quick three slashes were brought down onto Cain's back, he winced. A second finger was added and shortly after a third.

Alexis was anything but gentle with the preparation. The whip traversed Cain's body menacingly, any hint of protest and he would be hit again. When Alexis got to the boy's member he was not surprised to find in lifeless. He smirked, as he withdrew his fingers. Another second of adjustments and he thrust into his barley prepared son.

Riff suddenly had a feeling, 'something wasn't right'. He asked the carriage driver to turn back to the estate, saying he had forgotten something. The driver sensing there might be a problem if he didn't comply turned the carriage around, and sped off in the direction of the estate. Riff had left the estate about twenty minutes previous; he hoped it wasn't too late.

In Cain's bedroom Alexis continued to thrust into the boy; hard, fast, without mercy. At this point Cain was sobbing openly not just at the pain but also the humiliation he was receiving. The only thought running through his mind was 'save me.' Just a few minutes after Alexis had began fucking the virgin entrance of his son did he come. He filled Cain with his seed and once he had softened removed himself from the still tight entrance. He relished the look of the broken boy with a mixture of cum and blood seeping out of his anus. A smirk was plastered to his face.

"Maybe I should have another go?" He said to Cain feeling his member become engorged again at the thought of fucking the broken boy again. Never had he had something so tight wrapped around him, even when he had taken women's virginities. Never so tight.

Alexis got back onto the bed, much to the dismay of Cain. He was about to enter again when he heard a voice call up the stairs, "Master Cain?" There was a slight pause; Alexis guessed that the owner of the voice had seen the dead servants that he had left strewn across the main entranceway. "MASTER CAIN!" The voice yelled.

"Oh well, my fun is over for tonight then I guess. I'll be back to take you again, my accursed son." Alexis stood up grabbed the whip off the bed and left through the window. Leaving Cain bleeding and bound to the bed for someone else to find.

Out in the hallway Riff had reached the top of the stairs, he tried to open Cain's door finding it locked. "Mast Cain, I'm coming in step back from the door!" With two strong slams of his shoulder Riff managed to break the door down. Seeing a shadow on the bed he approached and once he got close enough saw the bloody mass that was Cain. "M…m…. master Cain?!" stuttered Riff, his eyes were wide open in surprise.

There was an almost silent groan from Cain, Riff immediately set to work untying his wrists and he removed the gag from the teen's mouth. Riff removed his cloak and wrapped the boy up in it. Lifting his slight weight of his master into his arms, Riff made his way back out to the carriage. Holding Cain bridal style, in tight to his body.

The driver gave Riff a bit of a look, but asked no questions and sped to Riff's home, normally the ride would take twenty five minutes at a good pace but the hurried one that the driver took they made it in just over ten minutes. For the duration of the ride Riff held, Cain tightly to him. He tried to evenly distribute pressure over his wounds and found it difficult considering how numerous and spread out they were. Cain's head lay over Riff's heart, the steady beat helped to sooth how broken he felt.

When they arrived at Riff's apartment the driver said, "Pay me next time you see me, right now you have to deal with other matters. And don't worry I'll inform the police of a problem at your master's estate." Riff uttered thanks to the driver and a promise of payment then he turned and entered the apartment still holding Cain tightly. "Good luck," said the driver as he urged his horse in the direction of the police station.

When Riff finally managed to get into the apartment, (he had a few difficulties with the lock) he lay Cain down on the bed. Cain, who was currently only semi-conscious, moaned when his wounds touched the sheets. Riff made quick work of gathering the materials that he would require to treat and bandage his master's wounds. Riff had seen Cain's scars before but while he removed the blood from his back he could see how deep they really were. For every old scar there was at least one more new slash across his back.

After a few hours Riff had finished treating the wounds and had pulled a pair of loose sleeping pants out of his drawer to put on Cain. He also pulled on sleeping pants and shirt. Riff sat in the chair beside the bed, staying awake for a while and then falling asleep, holding onto Cain's hand.

Hope everyone liked it! Or at least was mildly disturbed by what goes on in my head. Please review and sorry if I scarred anyone!


End file.
